mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stworzenia
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia posiada w swojej obsadzie wiele stworzeń mitologicznych i fantastycznych. Niektóre osobniki, takie jak na przykład smoki i Psy na Diamenty, miały w czasie trwania serii kwestie do wypowiedzenia i dały nam poznać w mniejszym lub większym stopniu swoją osobowość i usposobienie, natomiast zdecydowana większość istot zachowuje się jak zwykłe zwierzęta i nic nigdy nie mówi. Ahuizotl Ahuitzotl — pojawia się jako fikcyjna postać w książce o Dzielnej Do, w odcinku Czytaj i Płacz. Został ukazany jako główny antagonista i przeciwnik podróżniczki. Po odcinku Daring Don't wiemy już , że nie jest on tylko fikcyjnym bohaterem wymyślonym przez pisarkę, ale jej prawdziwym wrogiem, którego opisuje w książkach razem z całą historią swych tajemniczych podróży. Według legendy Ahuitzotl jest mitologicznym bogiem Azteków. Przypomina psa z łapami małpy i ręką na końcu ogona. Cerber Cerber — to wielki, trzy-głowy pies, który pojawia się w odcinku Pora na Czas. Ogólny wygląd Cerbera przypomina ogromnego, czarnego buldoga. Ma czerwone tęczówki w oczach oraz kolczastą obrożę na każdej z szyj. Z powodu swojego wyglądu Cerber sieje postrach w Ponyville. Według Twilight Sparkle jest on odpowiedzialny za strzeżenie bram Tartaru i nieumożliwianie ucieczki złym duszom. Jednak poza obrębem Tartaru, może on doszczętnie zniszczyć Equestrię. Dlatego Twilight zabiera go z powrotem do jego domu, po tym jak Fluttershy go uspokaja. Według Greckiej i Rzymskiej mitologi, Cerber, lub Kerberos, był trójgłowym psem, podobnym do bestii, z ogonem węża oraz był odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie bram Hadesu oraz zamkniętych w nim dusz. Jedną z dwunastu prac Heraklesa, było między innymi pokonanie Cerbera. Draconequus :Główny artykuł: Discord Draconequus — zostaje opisany przez Cheerilee jako hybryda różnych zwierząt z głową kucyka. Draconequus nazwany Discord pojawia się w odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1" i "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2", gdzie okazuje się, że włada on potężną magią, skoro potrafił całkowicie zmienić wygląd Ponyville w zaledwie kilka godzin. Potem pojawia się w odcinku Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy . Sprowadza chaos do domu Fluttershy. Potem zatapia farmę . Na sam koniec ją zamraża . Jednak potem kiedy Fluttershy odmawia przyjaźni z nim staje się dobry. W mitologii rzymskiej Discordia to bogini zamętu, niezgody i chaosu. Patyko-Wilki Patyko-Wilki — to gatunek stworzeń żyjących w lesie Everfree. Przypominają wilki, których ciała są zbudowane z drewna. W odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny" Babcia Smith opowiadała klasie, że jak była jeszcze młoda, to poszła do lasu Everfree nazbierać jedzenia dla Rodziny. Znalazła drzewo jabłoni Zap-Jabłek. Wzięła jedno z jabłek i natknęła się na drzewne wilki. Zaczęły ją ścigać, lecz udało się jej uciec odstraszając je za pomocą dźwięków z garnka i patelni. Wycie drzewnego wilka to pierwszy znak corocznych zbiorów jabłek Zap. Pojawiły się także w odcinku "Spike do usług", gdzie próbowały osaczyć Spike'a, który został ocalony przez Applejack. Można tam zauważyć, że stworzenia te łatwo rozpadają się na kawałki pod wpływem mocnego uderzenia, mimo to, mogą dość łatwo pozbierać się po chwili do kupy. Czasem może się zdarzyć, że z kawałków kilku patykowilków, powstanie jeden, wielki wilk. Poza tym, cechuje je paskudny oddech. Są to pierwsze stworzenia w serialu, które otrzymały trójwymiarowe modele (w odcinku "''Spike do usług")'' Feniks :Główny artykuł: Feniks :Główny artykuł: Filomina :Główny artykuł: Peewee Feniksy — są istotami o wyglądzie ptaków, które płoną żywym ogniem. Potrafią się odrodzić z popiołów. Jednym z nich jest Filomina - feniks należący do Księżniczki Celestii. Inne feniksy pojawiają się w odcinku "Poszukiwacze Smoków" oraz w "Tylko dla pomocników", w tle, gdy Spike oddaje Peewee rodzicom. Gryf :Główny artykuł: Gilda :Główny artykuł: Gustave Le Grand Gryf — stworzenie, które ma ciało oraz tylne łapy lwa, jej przednie łapy, skrzydła i głowa należą do orła. Gryfy pojawiające się w serialu to Gilda, dawna koleżanka Rainbow Dash z obozu lotników oraz Gustave Le Grand - cukiernik ("Sposób na gryfa", "Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni"). W odcinku "Rainbow Falls" pojawia się trzyosobowa drużyna gryfów. Hydra Hydra — to stworzenie żyjące na bagnach Froggy Bottom. Ma cztery wężowe głowy, smocze ciało i chodzi na dwóch nogach. Pojawia się w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". Głowy bestii nie zawsze wyrażają te same emocje. W mitologi Greckiej Hydra znaczy "wąż wodny". Hydra została zgładzona przez Heraklesa w ramach jego dwunastu prac. Kiedy hydrze utnie się jedną z głów, wtedy odrastają kolejne. Kokotris Kokotris — pojawia się w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia". Fluttershy wyjaśnia Znaczkowej Lidze, że jest to stworzenie z głową kury i ciałem węża, które spojrzeniem potrafi przemienić każdego w kamień. Później, kiedy Fluttershy zmusza Kokotrisa do odczarowania Twilight i jej zaginionego kurczaka, okazuje się że stworzenie to posiada również taką umiejętność. Mantykora Mantykora — jest stworzeniem zamieszkującym Las Everfree. Ma wygląd lwa, skrzydła nietoperza i ogon skorpiona. Pojawia się w odcinku Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2, w którym natyka się na nią główna szóstka. Bohaterki chciały pokonać ją w walce, jednak Fluttershy uspokoiła je, zaprzyjaźniła się z bestią i wyjęła z jej łapy cierń, który był główną przyczyną szału zwierzęcia. W zestawie (zabawka) został nazwany Manny Roar. Postać mantykory pochodzi z perskiej mitologii. W zestawie figurek o nazwie Elements of Harmony Friends występuje zabawka przedstawiająca mantykorę z serialu. Minotaur :Główny artykuł: Iron Will Minotaur — to pół-człowiek i pół-byk. Jedynym minotaurem pojawiającym się w serii jest Iron Will z odcinka Lekcja Stanowczości. Postać minotaura pochodzi z mitologii greckiej. Niedźwiedzica Niedźwiedzice — to magiczne niedźwiedzie o gigantycznych rozmiarach i futrze koloru nocnego nieba, które pojawiają się w odcinku "Chwalipięta". Mała niedźwiedzica jest wielkości dorosłego smoka, natomiast Wielka Niedźwiedzica jest znacznie większa (wielkości Kronosa - Tytana z God of War). Na początku odcinka, Trixie chwaliła się, że pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę, która zaatakowała Hoofington. Snails i Snips poszli do Lasu Everfree z zamiarem znalezienia Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy i doprowadzili ją do Ponyville, chcąc zobaczyć jak Trixie ją pokonuje. Na miejscu jednak okazuje się, że Trixie nigdy niedźwiedzicy nie pokonała i nie zrobi tego również tym razem. Potwora z miasta pozbywa się Twilight za pomocą swojej magii, a potem wyjaśnia mieszkańcom, że było to tylko niedźwiedziątko, a jego matka czeka na niego w lesie. Parasprite :Główny artykuł: Parasprite Parasprite — to małe, latające i okrągłe stworzonka pojawiające się w odcinku "Rój stulecia", zaciekawiając Fluttershy swoim słodkim wzrokiem, wzięła jednego ze sobą, lecz szybko się rozmnożyły. Fluttershy dała jednego dla każdej z przyjaciółek. Ponieważ posiadają zdolność szybkiego rozmnażania zaledwie w jedną noc zaludniły Ponyville. Są bardzo żarłoczne i doprowadziły do dużych strat materialnych w mieście. Pinkie Pie od początku wiedziała jak się ich pozbyć, lecz przyjaciółki nie chciały jej słuchać. Okazało się, że można się ich pozbyć grając muzykę. Psy na Diamenty :Główny artykuł: Psy na Diamenty Psy na Diamenty — zostały ukazane w odcinku "Kucyki i psy" jako ogromne psy o postawie goryla. W tym samym odcinku są głównymi antagonistami - porywają Rarity, by ta wydobyła dla nich kamienie szlachetne z ich podziemnej kopalni. Podmieńce :Główny artykuł: Podmieńce Podmieńce — pojawiają się w odcinku Ślub w Canterlocie - Część 2, jako poddani głównej antagonistki, Królowej Chrysalis. Zostały pokazane jako kucyki, z owadzimi skrzydłami, wampirzymi kłami oraz dziurami w ciele, które są w stanie przybrać formę dowolnego kucyka. Nie posiadają one znaczków, ale mają je na swoim ciele kiedy upodobnią się do jakiegoś kucyka. W Ślubie w Canterlocie pokazane są jak rozbijają magiczną barierę nad Canterlotem, a później terroryzują miasto i nie dopuszczają głównych bohaterek do Klejnotów Harmonii. Pod koniec odcinka, razem z Chrysalis zostają "wypchnięte" z Canterlotu za pomocą zaklęcia Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Ich zainteresowanie Equestrią wynika z ich pożywienia - miłości - której w krainie jest ponoć więcej niż na całym świecie. Podobnie jak windigos, podmieńce są "emocjonalnymi pasożytami", jednak one żywią się emocjami pozytywnymi, a nie negatywnymi tak jak windigos. Skalne Węgorze Skalne Węgorze — (ang. Quarray Eels) są to stwory z odcinka "Konkurs pupili" o czerwonym kolorze, żyjące w Upiornym Wąwozie. Słowa Quarray Eels to połączenie dwóch słów: Moray Eels to po polsku Mureny, a quarry to kamieniołom. Rainbow Dash chcąc poddać swoje potencjalne pupile testowi kazała im ścigać się w wąwozie, w tym ścigać się między ogromnymi węgorzami. Smoki :Główny artykuł: Smoki Smoki — grają antagonistyczne role w odcinkach "Wyjście smoka", "Sowa mądra głowa" oraz "Poszukiwacze smoków". Spike, jeden z głównych bohaterów również jest smokiem. Występuje prawie w każdym odcinku, nieważne że czasem w tle. Wąż morski Wąż morski — pojawia się w odcinku "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2". Ma długie fioletowe, wężowe ciało, rude włosy, wąsy oraz brwi i bardziej przypomina azjatyckiego smoka. Główna szóstka usłyszała jego lamenty, bo Księżycowa Czarownica obcięła mu jeden z wąsów co wzburzyło rzekę, w której mieszka. Rarity, bardzo mu współczuje. Ceni jego urodę i dlatego poświęca swój ogon, by stworzyć dla niego nowy wąs. Wtedy się uspokoił i pozwolił głównej szóstce przejść przez rzekę po jego grzbiecie. Do tej pory nieznane było jego imię, ale fani nazwali go Steven Magnet. W zestawie figurek o nazwie Elements of Harmony Friends występuje zabawka przedstawiająca węża morskiego z serialu. Windigos Windigos — pojawiają się w odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności. Są to duchy, które wyglądają jak konie i krążą po niebie. Według mentora Wyroczni - Star Swirla Brodatego to "Zimowe duchy, które żywią się kłótnią i nienawiścią. Im więcej nienawiści wyczuwają tym bardziej wszystko zamarza" i to przez skłócone narody - pegazów, ziemskich kucyków i jednorożców- na ziemiach przez nich zamieszkałych zapanowała zima. Windigos zostały pokonane przez Ogień przyjaźni, który został stworzony przez Wyrocznię, Doradcę i Szeregową, kiedy te zakopały topór wojenny i postanowiły się zaprzyjaźnić. To wydarzenie zakończyło srogą zimę i pomogło narodom założyć nowe państwo - Equestrię. Według mitologii Indian amerykańskich, Windigo (lub Wendigo) to duch o ciele bestii i lodowym sercu. Windigo chodził po lasach i zabijał podróżnych. Jedyną rzeczą która mogła pokonać Wendigo jest ogień, ponieważ on roztopi jego lodowe serce. Galeria en:Creatures Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci